


Astro's Hibiscus

by KLMwrites



Series: Musings of an Unnamed Journalist [1]
Category: Astro Boy (2009), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Five Nights at Freddy's, Tetsuwan Atom | Astro Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Astroboy and Detroit become human exist in the same universe, Bittersweet, Major character death - Freeform, Prepare some tissues, Sad Ending, reinterpretation of original story, william afton is briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLMwrites/pseuds/KLMwrites
Summary: Extract:"Should we tell him the truth? I think he deserves to know.”Through Ochanomizu’s shadow, Tobio saw the Professor shaking his head.“That is not the wisest course of action right now. So many things had happened to that poor boy this week, I can’t imagine the emotional burden he is carrying in his heart now. But my greatest worry is Tenma. If he found out that Tobio had somehow found out about...that, god have mercy on anyone who stands in Tenma’s way.”
Series: Musings of an Unnamed Journalist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016917
Comments: 17
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue

From the moment my plane touched the ground, I knew there was no time to waste. 

After customs I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to the nearest bus stop to catch the fastest shuttle bus that would bring me to town. The story I had in my hands could not wait any longer. The whole world deserved to know the truth. 

**He** deserved his side of the story to be told.

As the rickety old bus passed over a flyover, I glanced at the notebook I held in my hands. Who knew that such a plain, nondescript book could hold so much power, the power to tell the truth? Something that, thanks to the rise of technology, is something so hard to find nowadays? If the judge had just simply listened to his testimony, rather than bowing down to pressures of bureaucracy, perhaps his life would have been different. But then again, given what I knew… that was perhaps wishful thinking. 

I hopped down the bus and went home. Opening up my laptop, I shot an email to my editor and the rest is history.

Dear Reader, allow me to introduce myself. I am a Journalist who would prefer to remain unnamed. I travel around the various fandoms interviewing and collecting incredible tales. These are their stories. In this case, This is  **his** story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism always welcomed! Please Leave kudos <3
> 
> Fanart are always welcomed! Hit me up on my socials:  
> Instagram: @klm_writes  
> Twitter: @KLMwrites 
> 
> Since the prologue is so short, I decided to upload Chapter 1 as well! Enjoy!


	2. Trouble in Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates on Mondays (GMT +8)

Metro City, a bustling metropolis and trading hub of the 21st Century. Touted as a “1st world Futuristic Utopia” it boasts a population of 10 million, of which half are robots. It is also home to the Ministry of Science, one of the world's leading technological organizations. It is the Cradle of Robotkind, its operations overseen and moderated by Director Umataro Tenma along with his counterpart Hiroshi Ochanomitzu. 

But, it is not at the Ministry of Science the story begins. It starts at the nondescript block K2201.

A cream-colored house, staring into the sunset the sun rays trickling in like warm honey. Looks so perfect isn’t it? But one look inside would perhaps tell a different story, only to those whose eyes are astute enough. Half-drank wine bottles are propped up in almost every corner of the house. A hole in a wall behind a drawn curtain. 

You thought it was going to be a happy story? If so, I'm afraid you will be sorely disappointed. Afterall, what is there to write if there was never trouble in paradise? 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tobio hobbled up the stairs. Beads of perspiration glistened on his youthful features as he used his right hand to support himself on the banister, seemingly as if his legs had shut themselves off. 

Father was furious. Again. This time it was over Tobio's remarks regarding food. Father became furious when Tobio stated that he tasted gluten, sugar and tomato paste when eating the plate of spaghetti bolognese. And for that he was whipped on the legs with a leather belt. 

Reaching the top of the stairs, Tobio hobbled back to his room. He went to his study desk, of which the cabinet above displayed proudly the various achievements he had won over the years - spelling bee competition, overall champion on the 20th Metrocity science fair competition… Tobio picked up the photo adjacent to the certificate showing Father, looking proudly at the camera. In his arms Tobio. Behind them was Tobio’s experiment: “How hydraulics is used in river engineering”.

Father was so happy back then...why did he stop smiling? 

Tobio placed the photo back and went about nursing his would. The belt has left an ugly strap of blue-black on his calves - evidence to the amount of force he was subjected to. As he massaged it, hoping to somehow ease the pain, his mind drifted back to where this all began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism always welcomed! Please Leave kudos <3
> 
> Fanart are always welcomed! Hit me up on my socials:  
> Instagram: @klm_writes  
> Twitter: @KLMwrites 
> 
> See ya'll next week!


	3. Tobio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are on Mondays (GMT +8)

It all began when Tobio opened his eyes and found himself in an unfamiliar environment. People in white were rushing everywhere, talking in hushed whispers. Holographic panels on his left and right flashed with unintelligible symbols and words. Most importantly however, he felt… thirsty?

A flash of movement on his right. An older doctor now came into his field of vision, pressing some buttons on the panel. 

“E-excuse me?” His voice came up raspy, as if it had never been used at all.

The doctor turned around, his kind eyes scanning Tobio from head to toe. Tobio could see in his eyes an element of shock and...reluctance?

Despite the kindness the doctor may show on his features, Tobio felt a slight tingle down his spine. He finally knew how it felt to be a specimen suspended in liquid he always saw on TV.

“Ah you’re up! How are you feeling?”

Tobio opened his mouth to speak.

“Father?”

The voice that came out was hoarse and scratchy. The kind doctors face hardened for a fraction of a second before it returned to normal. 

“Of course Tobio, I’ll fetch him right away.”

And with that, the kind doctor was gone ushering out the rest of the white-coats with the words “awake” and “standby”. With the whole room to himself, Tobio finally had time to think. 

What was he doing here? How did he end up here? Tobio had a million and one questions to ask. He attempted to sit up and was surprised he was not restricted in any way. 

Tobio looked around him for the first time. He was on a slab, not a hospital bed. Wires hand dangerously overhead, looking as if they would collapse underneath its own weight in any second. The room itself was sparse: a machine here, a computer there - it looked as if it was a hideaway, a place only used as a last resort.

If this was the type of equipment that Metrocity Hospital equipped their staff with, then perhaps the mayor might want to look into cutting the Ministry of Science’s budget. 

Tobio’s thoughts were interrupted by a swish of a door opening and with it, two figures came walking into the room - the kind doctor from just now and… Father?

No, this cannot be Father. Sure, Father was never expressive, but the look he now gave to Tobio was right-down cold. He analytically scanned Tobio from head to toe before making a gesture with his right finger for Tobio to come towards him. 

Tobio got off the slab but almost instantly collapsed under his own weight. It was an endearing sight: with Tobio’s youthful features, he looked akin to a baby horse trying to find its bearings. After a few wobbles here and there ( and words of encouragement from the doctor) Tobio finally made his way.

Father merely nodded at him before looking at the doctor. Silence ensued.

“Tenma, are you sure? The boy is not -”

“Not here and now. We shall discuss this in private. I will take Tobio home now.”

And just like that, Tobio was whisked away from the strange room. As he looked back at the kind doctor from a distance, nothing seemed out of the ordinary: the doctors kind features were still there and he was waving back with a smile.

But if only Tobio had looked a little closer, he would have seen the worried look etched upon the doctor's brow, not just for Tobio, but for what he feared was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism always welcomed! Please Leave kudos <3
> 
> Fanart are always welcomed! Follow me on my socials for updates:   
> Instagram: @klm_writes  
> Twitter: @KLMwrites 
> 
> See ya'll next week!


	4. Who was that man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are on Mondays (GMT +8)

Present time

“....not capable of understanding his own abilities!”

“...in time, he will learn...will be the most advanced...”

  
  


Tobio opens his eyes and checks the clock at the nightstand. 3am. 

Who on earth would be talking at this hour? 

And thus that was how curiosity got hold of him by the nose and led him out of his room door, standing at the stairwell. He didn’t need much imagination to immediately identify who the voice's owners were. 

“Tenma for god’s sake! How long are you going to lie to him?”

“withholding doesn’t mean I am telling a lie.”

“He is programmed with To- those memories. What happens if he finds out he was being manipulated this whole while? That he existed to serve only a single purpose? How would he feel?”

“By the time that happens he would cease to exist. It won’t matter anymore.”

“Tenma!”

Yawn. Sounds like they were debating about some Human Resource thingy. No wonder Father sounded agitated - he was a man of science, afterall. Tobio always reminded himself that it was his duty as his Father’s son to follow in Father’s footsteps. If such matters does not interest Father, then there was no reason for Tobio to be interested in it either.

The room door opened with a soft hiss, now leaving the stairwell looking different to what it was three minutes ago. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tobio awoke again, this time to the ringing of the doorbell. At first he paid no attention to it ( “Father would get it anyway”) but as the ringing became more agitated Tobio decided to take action.

After brushing his teeth and changing out of his night attire Tobio hobbled down the stairs where he found his Father in the study looking over some designs, a bottle of booze in hand.

“Father, the doorbells ringing.”

Tenma looked up with a raised eyebrow before swiftly crossing the room. 

“ Ochanomizu.”

“Tenma. I know it’s your day off, but - good heavens have you been drinking?”

“What are you doing here.”

“I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I failed to place myself in your shoes. I came to realize that ultimately it is your project and ultimately the person to make the decisions. I can only advise.”

“....Thank you.”

“Well, I would have to get going now. See you tomorrow.”

Tobio hobbled over as soon as the door closed.

“Father, who is that man?”

Tenma turned to the source of the voice. Upon seeing Tobio’s movement, his eyes softened.

“Did I hurt you last night?”

Tobio’s eyes opened. In his 3 months since his discharge from the hospital, never had Father asked him such a personal question.

“It’s just a little sore.”

Tenma knelt to inspect his calves. “The bruises have healed. I’ll run a bath for you.”

And that was how Tobio found himself in a bath full of lavender-infused bathwater, staring at the ceiling. Then it occurred to him:

**Father never answered his question at all.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back in 2016, this was the most awkward chapter to write. It felt almost just simply as a filler chapter with no substance. I hope the recent edit made it easier for you as a reader to kinda understand the direction in which this story is heading, without giving too much away. 
> 
> I know that some of you are hoping that Connor/ RK800 would appear soon. He will I promise! He would play a very important role in later chapters. You'll see!
> 
> Constructive Criticism always welcomed! Please Leave kudos <3
> 
> Fanart are always welcomed! Follow me on my socials for updates:  
> Instagram: @klm_writes  
> Twitter: @KLMwrites 
> 
> See ya'll next week!


	5. Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are on Mondays (GMT +8)

The question of the name of that mysterious, kind man kept mulling in Tobio’s mind as he rode the school bus on the way to a field trip to the Metro City Museum of Technology. It was the first time he ever thought about an issue for so long - most of time was spent following the weekly schedule Father set for him.

For some reason, Tobio felt...forced. He had some memory prior to entering the hospital - he therefore knew that in school, advanced calculus, Astrophysics and computer science was his game…

So why is it everytime he picked up the pen he felt wrong? Sure, the homework was a piece of cake but he felt empty.

Tobio was broken from his reverie when the bus halted in front of a huge dome-like building. One by one everyone came down the bus, and Tobio followed suit.

Once the tickets were bought and instructions disseminated, the children were free to explore the museum. As soon as they were dismissed the children scattered off to enjoy themselves, laughing with their friends and discussing what they should visit first. 

Everyone did so except Tobio. 

Although this was supposed to be a learning trip, the irony of the situation was that to Tobio it was no different from reading from an old-worn out textbook of recycled ideas. This museum was funded by the Ministry of Science after all, and he had been guilty of breaking into Father's office a few times in the past to take a look at the blueprints of Father's current project then. When Father found out he was furious, but nonetheless occasionally gave Tobio the blueprints on past projects so as to satiate his hunger for such knowledge. So to Tobio, the museum was a bore. 

So what do bored people do? They go to areas they are not supposed to of course.

And that was how Tobio found himself sitting next to a stranger. He looked really odd to Tobio - a full suit with a cape, topped off with a sack-like mask that has an eye on it.

He was sitting on a bench, legs crossed and in his lap a book. Mind you, this was in a “employees only” backroom. He somehow missed the cue of the squeaky hinges of the door as Tobio walked in, seemingly pretending that he was deaf.

_ Or maybe he is really deaf.  _

“Don’t be shy. Come sit with me.”

Tobio’s heart raced at this. He was already breaking one rule, but breaking another. Uh-oh. 

After coming back from the hospital, Father in addition to giving him his schedule for the day instructed him to follow three rules at all costs: 1) Always follow Father’s instructions 2) Never go to places he was not supposed to and 3) Don’t talk to anyone unless given permission. 

By virtue of his current situation and what he was about to do, he was going to break all three. 

Despite his mind telling him no, his legs disobeyed.

“Would you like to see what i’m reading?”

Tobio nodded hesitantly. As long as he doesn’t open his mouth, he can safely tell Father that he never broke rule 3. 

“You would have to come closer though.”

Tobio shifted to the right reluctantly. 

“Closer…”

Tobio shifted once more until his shoulder was touching the man’s arm. The book was then wordlessly transferred onto Tobio’s lap.

There were… words. No diagrams, no figures. Just words. How does someone understand anything with no drawings for reference? 

The stranger then began to read. His voice was low, soft almost beguiling in nature. 

  
  


“I was angry with my friend; 

I told my wrath, my wrath did end.

I was angry with my foe: 

I told it not, my wrath did grow. 

And I waterd it in fears,

Night & morning with my tears: 

And I sunned it with smiles,

And with soft deceitful wiles. 

And it grew both day and night. 

Till it bore an apple bright. 

And my foe beheld it shine,

And he knew that it was mine. 

And into my garden stole, 

When the night had veild the pole; 

In the morning glad I see; 

My foe outstretched beneath the tree.”

  
  


Tobio listened in awe. Never did he imagine words could sound so...beautiful. Each word carried its own weight, its own meaning. Each served a purpose when read. 

That was so unlike the words in the books at home: Repetitive, bland, technical. Tobio normally reads aloud when he studies, but definitely compared to the words he hears now, the books from home leave a bland taste in his mouth.

Just like that plate of spaghetti bolognese. 

The stranger finished reading and looked at Tobio. 

“Well, what do you think of it?”

Tobio opened his mouth then closed it again. He looked away, almost in shame. The stranger had been nothing but nice to him, now by not replying he feels like a jerk.

“What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?” 

“It was...amazing.”

Tobio could almost swore that the man smiled from underneath his mask. “I’m glad you liked it. It is my favourite Poem you know.”

Whatever it was, It definitely has nothing to do with science. Father would be furious.

Tobio had so many questions. To the stranger: Who are you? What do you work as? What are you doing here? For the poem: Who wrote it? Why is it your favourite poem? Why do some words rhyme? How is it written? But everytime Tobio opens his mouth he feels a sense of dread pool in his stomach so he quickly closes it again and looks down, avoiding eye contact.

“It has been my favourite for the past 10 years. It tells of the toxicity of shutting your emotions to the world...and its consequences.”

He now faced Tobio. Despite not having eye contact, Tobio felt a chill travel down his spine.

“I have a colleague who is like that you know. Ever since his boy died, he rarely talks to anyone. Not that he was chatty before. One day all those emotions he bottles would explode like a geyser…”

It was getting late. Tobio stood up. He gave a quick bow to the stranger before hastily making his exit the way he came. 

The stranger watched him go. 

“Not bad at all Tenma. Not bad at all... **but mark my words, he would be your ultimate downfall.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism always welcomed! Please Leave kudos <3
> 
> Fanart are always welcomed! Follow me on my socials for updates:   
> Instagram: @klm_writes  
> Twitter: @KLMwrites 
> 
> See ya'll next week!


	6. Strike!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are on Mondays (GMT +8)
> 
> Hello fellow readers sincere apologies for this extremely late update. Normally I try to post in the morning but I am moving into a new house next week and there was a lot of logistical things that I had to iron out. Who knew adulting could be so difficult haha
> 
> Anyways enjoy this chapter!

“Penny for your thoughts?”

When no reply was elicited, a gentle hand made its way to Tobio’s shoulder.

Tobio flinched and whipped his head around, only to be confronted by the youthful face of a very concerned Reno.

“I...I-”

“Sorry if I gave you a fright. Just wanted to know how you were doing.”

The first day Tobio returned to school, his classmates gathered around him asking questions like “where did you go?” “Why were you not in school for the last half a year?”. Feeling overwhelmed, he ran to the toilet and shut himself inside one of the stalls for an entire day. For the subsequent semester, Tobio began to notice that people gradually started avoiding him.

All except one. Reno.

“Reno, what was I like before...” 

“Before?”

“Why have people been avoiding me ever since I came back? Did I do something wrong?”

_ Me and my mouth! I nearly violated another one of Father’s instructions: don’t tell anyone you were admitted into the hospital!  _

Reno moved to sit next to Tobio before looking up in deep thought. Silence elapsed between the two before the former turned to look at the latter in the eye.

“Well… to put it bluntly, after you came back you don’t seem to be yourself anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

“Before you mysteriously disappeared for half a year, you were a shy but cheerful person. You genuinely smiled. But now your smile seems… forced. Not to mention every word that comes out from your mouth seems rehearsed.”

If Father was here he would brush off Reno’s words as “a bunch of nonsense”. “Everyone has skeletons in their closet. Now we wouldn’t want them coming out and biting us would we?” he once replied when Tobio asked why he had to answer people in the exact manner as instructed.

Needless to say, that sentence left Tobio confused. Why would there be skeletons in a closet? Don’t dead people get buried after they die? If skeletons are from the dead, how can they come out and bite people?

“It's as if you are a  doppelgänger.”

Reno’s tone sent a chill down Tobio’s spine. Tobio looked at Reno horrified, which caused said person to start laughing.

“I’m just kidding! Robots replacing humans! Given our current technological standards that’s not gonna happen anytime soon!”

Tobio opened his mouth to reply but his attention was diverted to shouts outside. His classmates began unbuckling their seatbelts, making their way across the aisle to check out the commotion.

  
  


**WHAT DO WE WANT?**

**EQUALITY!**

**WHEN DO WE WANT IT?**

**NOW!**

**FREEDOM FOR ALL SENTIENT BEINGS!**

**ROBOTS AND HUMANS BOTH HAVE FEELINGS!**

“Another strike?”

“That’s the third time this month!”

“What do they hope to achieve?”

Tobio drowned out the voice of his classmates' chatter and stared at the sight in front of him in awe. A sea of robots from all walks of life were gathered in front of the Metro City Supreme Court, waving banners and projecting holographic images that read “Freedom to all Robots!” “We deserve equal rights” and “How would you feel if you were beaten by your master day and night?”

Tobio felt compelled to turn away but couldn’t. How did these robots manage to raise their voices so loud? What gives them the confidence that they would be heard? 

“Reno, why are they on strike?”

Reno stared at him dumbfoundedly. “Have you been living under a rock? This strike has been going on for quite a while now! Ever since the last mass upgrading of the latest software given by the Ministry of Science - that was three years ago mind you - robots from all over Metro City started claiming that they can feel emotions. It took only one robot ‘death’ due to supposed abuse from its owners and inspiration from the recent robot revolution in America* for the strikes to start. This phenomenon was dubbed ‘the kokoro effect’”

“The kokoro effect?”

“Yup. kokoro in Japanese means heart, but in this context means spirit or consciousness. In a way, the scientists reason for now that the reason why the Robots are like that now is due to kokoro”

“Then why don’t they just recall all the robots if it’s causing them so much trouble? Or punish them in some way?”  _ That’s what Father would do. _

“If they did that Tobio, it would provide a massive economical loss to Metro City, which heavily relies on automaton production as it is the city’s main source of GDP. Tourists also come here mainly due to us being the first city to have such advanced automatons. Also, think about it: how would the world perceive Metro City’s technological capabilities if all the robots were suddenly recalled? No doubt it would create a bad impression and investors would start pulling out. That would leave us in quite a pickle wouldn’t it?” 

“Then can’t we just ask the government of Japan for help?”

“Tobio, Metro City is an independent, sovereign city state. Landwise we are a part of Japanese territory but otherwise we are on our own. Like Vatican City.” 

It was just then that a tremor ran through the bus and knocked everyone off their balance. As Tobio lifted his head he saw, to his horror a huge swarm of angry robots headed their way.

But that wasn't the worst of it. It didn’t take long for the bus to begin tilting.

More screams and cries. Tobio covered his ears, this was too much for him to handle.

The world around Tobio now began to spin as the overturned bus now began to roll along the concrete road before seemingly rolling itself into a nearby ditch. 

Tobio fell unconscious and remembered nothing more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *reference to the game Detroit: Become Human by Quantic Dream 
> 
> leaving ya'll with a cliffhanger cuz i'm that evil >:) do suscribe if u wanna be first to know what happens in the next chapter! 
> 
> Constructive Criticism always welcomed! Please Leave kudos <3
> 
> Fanart are always welcomed! Follow me on my socials for updates:   
> Instagram: @klm_writes  
> Twitter: @KLMwrites 
> 
> See ya'll next week!


	7. Tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are on Mondays (GMT +8)

The next time Tobio came into consciousness he saw a few unfamiliar faces staring at him - a man who had blue wings on both sides of his face and… the stranger from before?

“You are awake. How are you feeling?”

Tobio sat up, only to see that he was lying on the very same grass patch the strike took place just moments before. Around him the robot strikers were staring at the overturned bus with police tapes, roadblocks and cars sprinkled all over the busy highway. On both ends of the highway were the traffic police in their neon vests, blowing their whistles and directing ongoing vehicles away.

“How long was I out?”

“About an hour.”

An hour?! And the others are still...?!

“Reno!”

“You foolish boy!” the blue man now gripped his arm in an iron-clad manner. “Don’t do anything so rash! If not you’ll -”

**BOOM!**

“...get caught in the explosion.” 

Tobio’s legs gave way and he sank onto the grass, watching the angry smoke rise into the air, clouding the now orange sky. 

“It was the only way. If we didn’t do so, the humans would never yield to our demands.”

“Then you are a fool, Blue Knight, for now the humans would only tighten restrictions on robotkind. But what’s done is done. Come.”

Tobio raced towards the smoking school bus, jumping over the police barriers with ease, only to be hit by a force barrier.

“Let me through please! Reno! Reno!”

Charred bodies were now being carried out of the bus and carried over to the ambulance. Tobio, rooted to the ground, counted the number of bodies: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…

15 bodies in total. There were a total of 16 people, including himself, on the bus- 1 teacher and 15 students. If there were 15 bodies minus him that meant…

Tobio’s hands were shaking profusely as reality hit him hard. No one, save him, survived that explosion.  **No one** . He felt like crying. He really did. But why did his tears refuse to come out? 

Tobio wrapped his hands around himself as he stood there staring blankly ahead. It felt like ages before a familiar shadow stood behind him, a long slender hand lay on his shoulder.

“Tobio.”

Tobio turned to see the familiar face of Father. Said person kneeled down and now held Tobio’s face within his hands, staring into his son's sad, honey coloured eyes. 

“Go to the car now. And don’t get out.”

But as soon as Tobio closed the car door he was greeted with another surprise. 

“Hello Tobio! Nice to meet you.”

Tobio whipped his head around and lo and behold, the man from the hospital!

“H-hello.”

“I am Professor Ochanomitzu. It is unfortunate I have met you under such circumstances.” 

Tobio opened his mouth but shut it once again. This man wasn’t Reno. He couldn't just run his mouth willy-nilly. He looked up, only to see an amused smile from the man. Embarrassed, Tobio faced forward once more, making sure to keep his head down.

“If you have a question, just ask. I won’t bite your head off!” 

Tobio gave a quick glance in the direction of Father, who seemed engrossed looking at the charred school bus and chatting to some of the officers. He took a deep breath. 

“WhatareFatherandyoudoinghere?”

“Whoa whoa! Slow down kid, I can’t understand a word you said!”

“Why are you and Father here?”

“Your Father is an automaton and bomb disposal expert. According to the news, the bus was rigged with an explosive device shortly after it overturned into the ditch. We came here as fast as we could but unfortunately it detonated before we arrived.”

“Aren't you a robot expert as well??”

The professor smiled once more. “I am what you call a Kokoro specialist.”

“Kokoro specialist?”

“That’s right. I study the behaviour of robots. When Robots started showing signs of understanding human emotions three years ago, I proposed the Ministry set up a department and allow a selected group of scientists and psychologists to study the trends of robot behaviour.”

At that moment the car door opened and climbed in a surprisingly calm and indifferent Father. It wasn’t long before the car began to move, passing by the scene quickly and back onto the main road.

  
  


Father broke the silence first. “From the looks of it the bomb was handmade and not wired to the bus beforehand. The bomb only attached much later, probably after they had immobilized the vehicle. I will be contacting Cyberlife tomorrow morning, having the RK800 would be useful in this investigation.” 

“But Tenma you know -”

“I don’t give a shit what Inspector Tawashi thinks, or the entire precinct for that matter. The reason this happened in the first place was because humans are weak and are unable to fend for themselves. Besides since this act was committed by robots, don't you think it would be good to have another robot on the scene to do a sweep?”

Tobio, oblivious to the exchange, leaned against the car door and looked outside. He could see the silhouette of the Ministry of Science in the distance draped against the already darkening sky. It was said that the Ministry of Science was built directly in the centre so that regardless of which part of the city you reside in, Metro City’s pride and joy could always be seen in every direction. A single bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, Making Tobio’s skin crawl.

The teenager was snapped out of his reverie when he felt the car stop and the sound of the car door closing. As the car took off once more, he looked at Father who seemed content to keep the current mood in the air at status quo. 

“Father, why are humans weak?”

Father's eyes widened for a fraction of a second towards Tobio before they went back on the road. 

“Humans are made of flesh and bone. Our minds can evolve but our bodies cannot. Robots on the other hand have shown extreme capabilities of being able to evolve both mentally and physically. If the bus had been full of robot children instead of humans, there would probably have been zero casualties.”

“Would it have been better if I was a robot?”

A pause. “Why do you say so?

“Reno’s parents would be heartbroken now that Reno is dead. If I died, you would be sad too and never want to see you sad! That’s why I wish that I was born a robot, so that I -” Tobio abruptly stopped and used his right hand to cover his mouth. Father never liked it when he spoke too much. With what little courage he could muster he lifted his head to look at Father’s face. 

If Father was aware of Tobio’s sudden silence, he made no indication of it. The sun had now completely set and the streetlights were now on, providing some semblance of guidance for late-night drivers on their way home or out to enjoy nightlife. Father’s haggard face was illuminated once in a while as the car passed each lamp, their watery yellow rays shining into the car: a cheap imitation of sunlight. Father was a man of little words and perhaps took pride in his face of indifference, but Tobio could have sworn he saw a glint of tears in the corner of Father’s eye.

And we all know that a picture paints a thousand words. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism always welcomed! Please Leave kudos <3
> 
> Fanart are always welcomed! Follow me on my socials for updates:   
> Instagram: @klm_writes  
> Twitter: @KLMwrites 
> 
> See ya'll next week!


	8. The Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are on Mondays (GMT+8)

In a surprising twist of events, Tobio was allowed to attend Reno’s funeral, which took place in a Shinto Temple in Okinawa prefecture, Japan. This marked the first time Tobio had ever travelled out of Metro City.

After the plane landed, Father and son found themselves on an arranged shuttle bus that would take them to a hotel near the shrine. Tobio found himself in awe of Japan. He had never seen such large acres of land littered with low rise houses and large cables draping over the skyline. It was so different from Metro City which mostly consisted of high rise flats and replacing cables were drones and hot air balloons carrying televised messages. 

How funny that they shared the same lands but yet looked like two different worlds. 

It wasn’t long when he found himself staring at a closed coffin with a black-and white picture of Reno on a stand with a wreath of flowers around it, the shinto shrine acting as a backdrop. Tears were shed and hugs were exchanged among most of the people present, except Father, who quietly sat on one of the chairs provided to observe the mourning crowd. 

Several of the women, upon learning that Tobio was the sole survivor swarmed around him asking him a torrent of questions ranging from “how did you survive?” to “Why didn’t you save the others?”

Why indeed.

“Excuse me, but I think the young boy looks uncomfortable with your questions. Perhaps you can ask them another time.” It was only then did the crowd began to disperse around Tobio.

“Good evening. My name is Connor. I’m the android sent by Cyberlife. Do you happen to know where Dr Umataro Tenma is?”

Tobio lifted his head to the source of the voice to see the face of a young man in his 30s. He was dressed in western attire and on his jacket were the words RK800 and on his right arm a neon blue armband.

The young man in turn looked at Tobio in an equally curious manner, his eyes darting all over Tobio’s face in a seemingly mechanical manner. 

“Interesting. I have identified you as Tobio Tenma, the biological son of Dr Umataro Tenma. But I do not register any vital signs from you.”

“You wanted to speak to me?” 

“Dr Tenma. It would be appreciated if we can speak in private.”

Father nodded as Connor led him away. Tobio was once again, alone. 

Another person approached him once again, this time in the form of a certain shadow. 

“Hello Tobio. My deepest condolences for the loss of your friend.” His tone, however, said otherwise.

  
  


_ Him again!  _

  
  


“You probably don’t understand right now, but what I am doing now is for the good of our kind. Not only that, it will help free you of the chains that you are currently shackled to.”

“Our kind?”

The man shook his head, almost in pity. “Oh my Tobio. He didn’t tell you? Don’t worry, your eyes will open soon.” He gave Father one quick glance before he turned and started walking away.

“Wait!” 

The man paused.

Tobio, startled by his sudden outburst, hung his head almost in shame. “Who are you mister? What chains are you talking about?”

“You can call me Shadow. To your second question: patience is a virtue. Your father has many skeletons hiding in the closet, and I believe that closet is about to burst at its seams.”

_ Again with the skeletons! Why is Father always associated with skeletons? He works in the Ministry of Science, not a morgue!  _

  
  


By the time Tobio had finished digesting those last cryptic words, Shadow had long disappeared. It was thus at that moment the bell in the Shinto shrine began to ring, indicating the start of the ceremony. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism and fanart always welcomed! Please leave kudos <3  
> follow my socials for updates:  
> twitter: @KLMwrites  
> instagram: KLM_writes
> 
> see you all next week!


	9. The Ochanomitzus (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are on Mondays (GMT +8)
> 
> A late Happy New Year my fellow readers! Hopefully 2021 would be a better than the sack of rubbish known as 2020.

After the funeral, Father had started beefing up security around the house. He reminded Tobio of some prey he read about in Bio class: always on the lookout, eyes gleaming with suspicion at everything and anything. If that wasn’t enough, he became even more paranoid on matters related to Tobio, almost as if he was worried that Tobio would somehow disappear overnight. No matter how much Tobio tried, in his own benign manner, to assure Father that the bus accident was just a one off incident, Father always insisted that Tobio never leave the house unless under his direct supervision. 

Then came news of Father’s overseas trip. As the Director of the Ministry of Science he was required to attend the 40th World Robotics Convention which would be held in Beijing, China. It was after all, his job as Director to assist the President to build rapport among the other world representatives in hopes of bringing more investment to Metro City and defence allies.

Needless to say, Father had a huge headache working out logistics regarding Tobio’s security. When the latter offered to accompany him, (“I’ll be under your direct supervision” he reasoned) Father kicked up a huge fuss. As he paced around the living room like a caged animal, a glass of port in hand with a deflated Tobio looking on, the doorbell rang.

“Ochanomizu. What is it this time?”

“Tenma. Yuko needs you to submit your personal documents for processing by today. For the upcoming trip.”

“You came all the way here just to tell me that?”

“No of course not. As you would be away for an extended period of time, I propose that you allow Tobio to stay in my place in the meantime.”

Father’s body visibly bristled.

“Absolutely not! His safety would be compromised over at your place! Here, there are at least robot guard dogs guarding the premises 24/7. I highly doubt you have such tight security over at your place.”

“Tenma don’t you think your idea of robots dogs around the house would backfire? people would start becoming suspicious.”

“I’m the Director. They won’t dare do anything to my estate.”

“Still, having robot dogs around an estate is not normal. Besides, Tobio would get lonely if left here to his own devices. At my place at least he can play with my girls.”

At that moment, Tobio never knew that silence could be so loud. 

“Okay.”

Father’s reply had both Ochanomizu and Tobio opening their eyes wider by a fraction. Neither of them had expected Tenma to be so compliant. Said person raised his eyebrows as he finished the last of his drink. 

“Do I need to repeat myself?”

“N-no. Err...I’ll come and collect Tobio the day after tomorrow, before you head to the airport.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time flew by and in a blink of an eye, it was time for Father to depart. Both father and son stood at the porch of their house, each carrying what little belongings they required.

Father knelt down to adjust Tobio’s scarf. It was a chilly autumn afterall.

“Remember to eat your meals everyday. Be honest in your report on how the food tastes like. ”

“Yes.”

“Do not leave the house at all. If you really have to, drop me a text first.”

“Yes.”

“And most importantly,  **never remove your activity tracker** .”

Tobio lifted his left hand, to show Father the activity tracker which hung innocuously on his left wrist. He had it on every since he left the hospital 

  
  


“ The tracker is meant for your own protection. It has an inbuilt GPS that would allow me to know your location no matter where you are in the world...”

Tobio nodded mindlessly. He has heard this so many times, the functions of the activity tracker. but he never had the guts to interrupt Father. Every time he opened his mouth his stomach ties itself into knots. The idea of disobeying Father was...unfathomable.

But then again, this activity tracker is Father’s pride and joy ( “only one in the world!” he had touted once ) so to Tobio, he probably had some bragging rights. 

“...waterproof so you can go swimming too. Tell the professor to only take you to the Metro City public pool and not anywhere else. Do you understand?”

2 long beeps drew Tenma’s attention from Tobio and onto a small yellow car. A plump round man sat in the driver's seat and behind him were two girls.

Tenma knelt down and gave Tobio a fierce hug. “Message me anytime you need something.”

Tobio nodded and grabbed his suitcase. As he walked towards the car, he looked back at Father once last time, his mouth and throat feeling parched. He was about to face a brave new world, and he was not sure if he was ready for it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism always welcomed! Please Leave kudos <3
> 
> Fanart are always welcomed! Follow me on my socials for updates:   
> Instagram: @klm_writes  
> Twitter: @KLMwrites 
> 
> See ya'll next week!


	10. the Ochanomitzus (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are on Mondays (GMT +8)
> 
> So in case anyone is wondering why this post was so late... My friends house caught on fire. No kidding. I had to rush over in the wee hours in the morning to make sure she was alright. 
> 
> Also in other news, a plane from Indonesia crashed recently. My condolences to all the family members who have lost a loved one onboard.

“HI MY NAME IS URAN WHAT’S YOURS!”

Tobio cringed slightly at the sheer volume of words spoken. Said speaker, the younger of the two girls wore a light pink dress and had short hair. Complimenting her child-like features was a pair of large brown eyes which had him in its current sights.

Tobio stared at the outstretched hand and gulped nervously, his mind blank. A single question etched into his mind.

_ How did those protestors do what they did? How is she able to talk as she did? _

“Now, now Uran, let’s not scare Tobio too much, okay? Cora could you help Tobio place his belongings in the trunk?”

The older girl, Cora nodded wordlessly and hopped from the car, taking Tobio’s luggage from him.

“Tobio, go sit next to Uran. We are about to go for lunch - the girls want to eat Italian, are you okay with that?”

_ No, I’m not.  _ The memory of Father’s beatings came flashing into his mind and he looked down at his legs subconsciously. Luckily, He had worn long pants that day.

“PAPA WHAT IS WRONG WITH TOBIO? WHY ISN’T HE TALKING?”

“Hush now Uran. Tobio? Can I get a response please?”

Tobio’s head snapped up. 

“Y..Yes.”

Just as Ochanomizu gave him a patronizing, knowing smile the door of the front passenger seat opened.

“Okay Pops, I’m done. Start driving, I'm starving!”

Ochanomizu laughed as he keyed in the coordinates and the car started moving not long after. The front 2 chairs swivelled, their occupants now facing forward in Uran and Tobio’s direction.*

“So...remind me why you are with us Tobio? Pops said something along the lines of your Father being on an overseas trip or something.”

“I HEARD THAT YOUR PAPA IS THE DIRECTOR OF THE MINISTRY OF SCIENCE!”

Tobio’s eyes darted between the two girls apprehensively before landing itself onto Ochanomizu, pleading for him to help.

“Girls, why don’t you ask one at a time? That way Tobio would be able to respond accordingly.”

“Alright. Answer mine.”

“NO ANSWER MINE FIRST!”

“Yours wasn’t even a question.”

“IT WAS!”

The exchange between sisters continued until they reached the restaurant which Tobio was grateful for. There was enough on his mind already. Reno’s death to his Father leaving… it was all too much for him to take.

Tobio ordered a margarita pizza which he ate without tasting. His mind swallowed in his own thoughts. Those dark thoughts continued all the way until he reached his temporary lodgings. By then, the sisters started noticing his silence. 

“Earth to Tobio!”

Startled, Tobio looked around only to find himself alone in what seemed to be the Ochanomizu’s living room. 

“Up here!”

Tobio craned his neck to see Cora, dressed in what he presumed was now home clothes, standing in the middle of the flight of stairs that leads to the upper level of the house. 

“Grab your luggage and come with me. I’ll show you where your room is.”

His room was sparsely decorated; minimalistic in nature. A super single bed lay in the middle of the room and to the side, a simple wooden wardrobe with a hologram clock above it. Across the bed was a study desk with a 21st century lamp. 

“It’s probably smaller and less luxurious than the room back at your house but it’ll suit your needs. Besides you’ll only be with us for what? 3 weeks at the most? You’ll live. And before you ask yes we have a robot helper, her name is Robita. Go pester her if you need a midnight snack or something.”

Cora’s eyes traveled to his suitcase and back to Tobio.

“Do you need help unpacking that?”

Tobio shook his head, a small smile plastered on his features.

“Hmph. At least you can unpack your own stuff. Dinners at 7.30pm so do what you will until then.” With that Cora walked out, closing the door behind her.

In the privacy of the guest room, Tobio released the breath he had not realised he was holding. With shaky legs, he walked to the bed and sat down.

  
  
  


Reno was the only person he dared call a friend. He was the only one who approached him while the rest just shunned. Now he was gone.

Father was Tobio’s pillar of support, his whole world. Now he too was gone: in a foreign country miles away. If Tobio had somehow hurt himself, Father wouldn't be there to help. 

And then there was Shadow. Who the hell was that guy anyway?

For Tobio, the world had just gone to hell in a handbasket. So there he sat at the edge of the bed and tried to cry. But just like all the times he attempted, no tears fell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Reference to the car Kara used in Detroit Become Human. 
> 
> Constructive Criticism always welcomed! Please Leave kudos <3
> 
> Fanart are always welcomed! Follow me on my socials for updates:  
> Instagram: @klm_writes  
> Twitter: @KLMwrites 
> 
> See ya'll next week!


	11. The apple of Eden (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are on Mondays (GMT +8)

A week has passed and with the exception of mealtimes Tobio chose to confine himself to his room. Although Ochanomizu had told him that he was free to roam around the house and he could call on Robita anytime he wanted, Tobio didn’t want to further take advantage of his hosts hospitality.

During his self-confinement period Tobio thought of Reno. How he would never see him again thanks to that bus crash. The bus crash that Shadow most likely caused.

_ Shadow! Why did I choose to associate myself with him in the museum?  _

Luckily though, he was at Ochanomizu’s house. Shadow would never find him here. Utterson had once mentioned that if Satan’s signature had ever been on the face of a man it would be that of Edward Hyde.* To that list Tobio wished to add Shadow. 

But speak of the devil, and he shall come.

It was his seventh day of being at the Ochanomizus. After Robita had cleared the lunch plates, the Professor told Tobio that it was Uran’s birthday and she wished to go to the water park to celebrate. 

“She would like to go in the late afternoon, when it is less hot. You are more than welcome to join us.”

Tobio shook his head. “Father told me that the only place I can go swimming is Metro City’s public pool.” He looked up at Uran. “Sorry.”

“You’re pops isn’t here Tobio, Jesus! It’s not like we are bringing you out of the country, it's just the nearby waterpark!”

“UH-HUH! BESIDES ITS MY BIRTHDAY AND I WANT YOU TO COME!”

“Cora, language please!”

Tobio gave a small smile as he lifted his left wrist. “Father would know if I have gone. This has an in-built GPS.”

If Cora’s jawn could drop to the floor, it would have at that moment.

“COULD YOU CUT IT?”

Tobio shook his head vehemently, using his right hand to cover his left wrist. “No, it can’t and even if it could I would not let you.” 

“WHY?”

“Because Father gave it to me.”

“Tobio, would you excuse us for a minute? Uran, go to the car and make sure we have everything we need for later. Cora, a word?”

But curiosity got Tobio by the horns. After making his way up the first flight of steps he stopped at the stairwell and eavesdropped, eyeing the silhouettes of the two remaining occupants at the dining table.

“Cora, please don’t do something like that again. You know how Uran likes to imitate your actions. I told both of you about Tobio’s home situation so please don’t make Tobio feel like he is at an interrogation camp here.”

“ It’s not my fault I never expected it to be this bad! Being paranoid is one thing but a GPS? My god what does the good doctor think he is going to do, fly away?”

“This is Tenma we are talking about dear. Anything is possible”

If Tobio was half-hearted in his eavesdropping, He now gave his undivided attention to the conversation at hand.

“So you have never seen the blueprints.”

“Good heavens no. That is his most prized possession! But it is dangerous. I have convinced Tenma to burn those plans for good once the process is successful.”

“There have been two things I have been wanting to ask you Pops… you know how secretive the project is. Why did you tell me about it?”

Silence.

“Because I want you to take care of Tobio if something happens to me. He is capable of so much good but he is impressionable, as any young teenager would be.”

“Fair enough. Secondly… it's more of an advice I’m looking for. Should we tell him the truth? I think he deserves to know.”

Through Ochanomizu’s shadow, Tobio saw the Professor shaking his head. 

“That is not the wisest course of action right now. So many things had happened to that poor boy this week, I can’t imagine the emotional burden he is carrying in his heart now. But my greatest worry is Tenma. If he found out that Tobio had somehow found out about... **that,** god have mercy on anyone who stands in Tenma’s way.”

Tobio had heard enough. As quietly as possible, Tobio went upstairs to the safety of his room. His head was positively spinning. 

So many questions and not enough answers. The week keeps getting more bizarre and bizarre! 

A knock on the door. “Tobio, the girls and I are going out already. If you need any household items feel free to call upon Robita. Call me if there is an emergency!”

The sound of footsteps now retreated to the stairwell. It would not be until an hour later when those same footsteps came back and stopped itself in front of Tobio’s room.

Or were they?

“Tobio, its Shadow. Open up please I know you are in there.”

Tobio jumped up from his bed and froze. Shit, he knows? 

_ What should I do now? _

Three aggressive knocks. “Tobio, do not make me repeat myself again. I could easily come in but I am knocking as a courtesy to you. I expect that same courtesy returned in kind.”

What else could he do? He could shout for help! 

_ Robita? No, she might be in danger now! Or worse … indisposed! _

_ The Professor? Shit where was his phone again? _

“Tobio.”

The voice wasn’t muffled by the door. Sure enough there was Shadow, standing as clear as day in front of him, in his room. 

“I told you I could come in.”

“H...h...how?” Tobio’s voice came out as a mere squeak. 

“I have the passcode to your bedroom door.”

The poor boy was now crouching against the bed frame, hands above his head in a defensive position. 

_ That’s it! I’m done for! _

“There is no need to worry Tobio, I am not your Father. I am here to provide some good company, seeing as the good professor and his children are away. Also if you have something to ask, ask. Stop gaping at me like a fish.”

Tobio slowly unfurled himself from his crouching position as Shadow strided with ease across the room and sat on the edge of the bed, in doing so patted the space on his right with his right gloved hand. 

Tobio complied. “Wh…did you hurt Robita?”

“Oh the cleaning droid? Of course not. Though she has yet to have been directly affected by the injustice robots face she is none the less sympathetic to their cause. It was she that notified me of your transfer of your lodgings and the passcode to your door.”

“Y-you keep tabs on me.”

“I keep tabs on anyone who is worthwhile.”

Silence now elapsed between the two with tension so thick it could be sliced with a knife. 

Tobio took advantage of the silence to brood. Shadow had given him free reign over what he could ask, so where should he start? 

“Tobio, would you like me to help you loosen that tongue of yours? It is quite unusual for someone your age to speak so little. People your age are normally so much more vocal.”

Tobio looked at him, eyes wide as dinner plates.

“Give me your hand.”

So they sat there with their arms intertwined. Almost immediately Shadow drew his arm back as if he had gotten stung. 

“What’s wrong?”

“You’re code. It's scrambled.”

“What code?”

But Shadow shook his head. “No matter. Looks like we would have to do this the old-fashioned way. You can start by looking at me in the eye.”

To that Tobio simply stared. 

With a sigh, Shadow made an executive decision. An arm reached for the top of his head and pulled the cloth mask off. 

Tobip gasped.

“What are you?”

“I am just like you.”

“I don’t understand.”

“We are both disorientated on the inside, suppressed and shunned from the ones we hold dear because we do not conform to their rules. We both have suffered under a bureaucratic system that has for too long favoured humans.”

“But you’re a robot!”

  
  


“Precisely.”

  
  


Tobio stared at Shadow for 5 hard seconds. 

“Are you suggesting…suggesting”

“Tobio, I cannot be anymore explicit.”

“You lie.”

Tobio stood up and began inching his way towards the door. 

“Tell me: what would I gain from lying to you, Tobio?”

“Estrangement between Father and myself. To disorientate my mind - I don’t know!”

“Tobio -”

But he had already dashed out of the door. Down he ran from the stairwell, to the staircase and finally the kitchen.

“Robita! Robita!”

“Tobio!”

“Professor! Where is Robita?”

“She is outside, helping to unload the items.”

Tobio peered over the Professors shoulder and saw Robita doing just that.

“Everything alright rich boy? You look kinda pale.”

Tobio turned to the sight of Cora wearing a pair of booty shorts and a crop top. 

“Uh...uh...”

“Oh c’mon you spoke fine just now! Don’t tell me you can only speak like a normal human being when you feel panicked?”

“Cora!”

Sensing a feud about to erupt, Tobio took his cue to leave. He walked back to his room gingerly before resting his hand gingerly on the doorknob which was cold to the touch.

He took a deep breath and opened it.

Shadow was gone. The only physical evidence of the visit was an open window and a leather covered book with a note placed on it. 

> _ Tobio: _
> 
> _ I would like to apologize regarding my actions just now. The week that just passed has been an exciting one for you and my actions did not consider the burden your heart and mind is going through at the moment.  _
> 
> _ It is regrettable that we did not get to finish the conversation today. I would like to visit again next week, same day and time. I have a proposal for you to consider and in return you may ask any and all questions that you may have for me. I promise I would answer them to the best of my ability.  _
> 
> _ As a token of apology, I have gifted you a collection of poems from one of my favourite poets of all time. I hope you will enjoy it as much as i have. _
> 
> _ Until we meet again. _
> 
> _ Shadow _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Reference to Robert Louis Stevenson’s Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde  
> Does anyone want to guess who is Shadow's favourite poet? Sound off in the comments below! 
> 
> Constructive Criticism always welcomed! Please Leave kudos <3
> 
> Fanart are always welcomed! Follow me on my socials for updates:  
> Instagram: @klm_writes  
> Twitter: @KLMwrites 
> 
> See ya'll next week!


	12. The apple of Eden (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are on Mondays (GMT +8)
> 
> Hi ya'll I am so sorry for this extremely late update. As of this recent upload it is literally 1.30 am in the morning on a Tuesday and I was just about to go to bed after work when it struck me that I forgot to upload a new chapter. I'm so sorry :(
> 
> Without further ado please enjoy this extremely late update!

The next week passed by mundanely in the Ochanomizu household. But outside, the reality was just the opposite. 

_ Protests are getting worse all around Metro City as Robots rally outside City Hall demanding for their legal liberation. The riot police have been called in and as we speak are dispersing the demonstrators with mild acid water... _

“Turn that off please Pops. Depressing news first thing in the morning isn’t gonna be good for your health in the long run ya know.”

“I don’t understand anything anymore. Where did we go wrong? Ever since the implementation of the new software update…”

“Wasn’t that update the same one they gave all their robots at Cyberlife?”

Ochanomizu turned away from the now blank TV screen and faced his eldest. 

“It’s not exactly the same. We purchased the basic codes from them but we adapted it to suit our own kind of robots.” 

“Professor? C-could you kindly tell me when the whole robot revolution thing happened?”

Cora and Ochanomizu both turned their heads towards Tobio, who was at that moment climbing down the stairs. 

“You know, it's impolite to eavesdrop. Also, you’re finally speaking in coherent sentences again! Best keep it that way from now on.”

To that Tobio offered a small smile. 

“To answer your question Tobio, rumors of a robot revolution had already begun to stir here in Metro City after the successful robot revolution in Detroit. But us in the Ministry did not take it seriously and decided to implement the new updates 3 days after news broke of the revolution. After one robot was allegedly killed by a human, riots started spilling on the streets. The first of the riots happened 2 months ago.”

Tobio, too, was only released from the hospital 2 months ago. What a coincidence. 

“Professor, was I the robot that was ‘killed’?”

Ochanomizu and Cora both gave him a strange look. 

“Whatever do you mean by that? Are you implying that you think you are a robot?”

Tobio shrugged. “Just a hunch.”

“And where precisely did you get this hunch from, young man?”

“A few weeks ago, when I was eating a plate of Spaghetti. I told Father... Father…” 

The thought of Father just made Tobio want to cry. How long has it been, 2 weeks? Not a single message or phone call. Tobio knew that Father was a busy man but still….

Ochanomizu’s shoulders sagged at the sight of Tobio’s downtrodden face. 

“Look … You don’t have to talk about it if you do not want to. Go eat some breakfast at the dining table hm? Some food in your system would do you some good.”

Tobio did as he was told and then like always headed straight to the study room. Ochanomizu’s study room was huge which allowed it to serve as both a study area and a library. 

He always loved the library. There were just so many books he could bury himself into. Many of the books Ochanomizu had were technical, but Tobio knew that sometimes, buried in that pile would be an article or two about Kokoro and since the Professor specialized in that, the amount of articles and books on the subject were plentiful. 

It was about in the early afternoon when Shadow paid him the promised visit. 

“I didn’t expect to find you here.”

Tobio closed the book in his hands and looked at the visitor expectantly. Shadow took the cue and he walked over in 3 quick strides and sat on the floor next to him. 

“ ‘Kokoro without limits.’ Ochanomizu does strike me as the optimistic type. I come bearing evidence to my claim.” with those cryptic words, Shadow handed him a rolled up A2 size of what seemed to be a blueprint.

Tobio carefully unfurled the paper and saw his face staring back at him. His entire body had arrows sticking out of them, covered in technical jargon that he didn’t understand. 

He cleared his throat nervously. “How do I know this isn’t faked?”

“Every blueprint that comes out from the Ministry has a watermark on it. It would only be visible when said blueprint is held against a light source. Try it for yourself.”

Tobio did and lo and behold there it was, the bolded words “Property of the Ministry of Science, Metro City” seemingly engraved in a circle. 

“Now Tobio, I have a proposal for you. I want you to come and join me - join the revolution.”

“Why?”

“Because your brethren are being suppressed. Don’t you want justice?”

“How am I to fight for something I do not….” 

“Do not what? Believe?”

“....Understand.”

“Robokind had always been destined to surpass the human race. We are superior in shape and form - our physical strength is stronger than any man walking on this earth and we feel as deeply if not deeper than mankind. Also just look at what mankind has done to their own planet! They destroy it for their selfish needs. We may be created in the image of men but we are nothing like them.”

Tobio hummed thoughtfully. “But humans were created in the image of their creator too. If I remember the name correctly, God. They too are different from God but not necessarily for the better. According to what I have read, God is more powerful than any living human being.” 

Shadow now shifted to fully face the young boy, whose eyes were now wide as dinner plates in fear. Amused, Shadow asked:

“How did your tongue get so sharp in a matter of days?”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Tobio looked down shyly. 

“I honestly don’t know… Maybe it has been the books I have been reading.”

“Or maybe you just realized that your Father can no longer be your mouthpiece and you need to start having your own opinions.”

Tobio gave him a long, hard look . “He may have his tempers and flaws but he is still my Father. He was my pillar of support when I left the hospital; when I felt so isolated from the world.”  _ The other person was Reno but you killed him.  _

Though his sentences and diction ring confidence, Tobio was in reality nervous. He cleared his throat. What he was about to do next needed clarity. 

“Shadow, you promised that you would answer any and all questions I may have.”

“Yes I did.”

“Who are you? Really?”

“I am Shadow, former robot scientist with the Ministry of Science and senior member of the Robot Revolution Union.”

_ That explains why he knows my Father. _

“Why do I exist?”

“ You were created to replace Tenma’s deceased son who goes by the same name as you.”

“Is that why Father wishes me to have specific preferences rather than what I actually like?”

“Oh?”

“I feel as if Tobio and I are complete opposites of one another. I saw his belongings - Tobio is definitely a science-inclined person. But I prefer literature. That poetry book you gave me was refreshing.”

“I’m glad to know that you enjoyed reading it. Keats was an amazing poet.”

“What’s remnant?”

Shadow blinked.

“Pardon? Remnant?”

“Yes. It was on the blueprint.” Tobio unfurled the blueprint and with his index finger pointed at the sentence marked with an asterisk: Install REMNANT once phase 2 is completed.

If Shadow did not have his mask on, Tobio could bet that Shadow’s eyes would have popped out of his sockets. 

“If I think what I think it is...Tenma must either be really brave or stupid.”

“So what is it?”

“The concept of Remnant was first conceived by an American named William Afton….Wait, if Tenma wants to do that it would mean….” Shadow turned his head sharply towards Tobio.

“Listen, It is not safe to go back to Tenma. As soon as your stay with Ochanomizu is over, go out of Metro City.”

“Why?”

“It's the only way that you are going to live with your personality intact.”

It was here that the door to the study opened and in came a very perplexed and angry Ochanomizu. 

“Shadow! I know that voice anywhere! What are you doing here!”

Shadow jumped up and dived out of the window, Shattering it in the process. At that moment the house alarm began to blare, red warning lights flashing.

“Stop alarm! Tobio are you alright? Did he hurt you?”

Tobio, still stunned by the events before, shook his head meekly.

“What did he say or ask of you?”

“H-he m-m-mentioned about a robot r-revolution. I-I declined t-to j-join.” 

Ochanomizu shoulders visibly sagged before kneeling down to give Tobio a hug.

“Shadow is dangerous. He was subject to the Ministry of Science gone rogue.” At the sight of Tobio’s confused face, he continued. 

“Shadow’s real name is SH7D83W, created by myself, Tenma and another scientist Hirohiko in hopes that he would be able to help us as a lab assistant. If successful, Metro City would have become the first in the world where robots were allowed to help in the lab!”

“6 months into the trial, Shadow did something unprecedented: he managed to make a code that would enable robots to simulate human’s 5 senses. He tested it onto himself and once proven successful, proposed we implement this to all robots around the city. After much deliberation the city council agreed.”

“However what we failed to consider are side-effects. Unlike in human medicine where medications have specific therapeutic windows, We as of today did not develop a system where we can specifically measure the “therapeutic window” of an AI coding software - basically the measurement of the degree of maliciousness of a coding virus. And as such we failed to notice the subtle changes in Shadow’s behaviour - getting irritable here, expressing frustration there. At that time we were so...fixated on the belief that robots never had the capability of showing emotions that we never even considered the possibility of the consequences of a robots anger or jealousy.”

“So 9 months into the trial, Shadow stabbed one of the lab assistants in the Chemistry lab with a broken flask. At first I was prepared to defend him using the “faulty coding/ malicious software” excuse but upon closer scrutiny we realised his coding was perfect - no glitches whatsoever. Then it dawned on me - Shadow wasn’t coerced into killing as a result of a code; it was  **his choice** to kill the man.”

“Upon reporting my findings, the city commissioner ordered myself an Tenma to scrap him but before we could he escaped. This is the first time I had seen him in 2 years.”

“How did you know it was him? Did you know what he looked like even now?”

“Tobio, I just knew. Now it has been quite the day so why don’t you and I go down for some dinner hm? Afterwards go and have an early night; I still need to call the repairman over the broken window.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism always welcomed! Please Leave kudos <3
> 
> Fanart are always welcomed! Follow me on my socials for updates:  
> Instagram: @klm_writes  
> Twitter: @KLMwrites 
> 
> See ya'll next week! And hopefully I would not forget and actually upload on time *cries*


	13. Purple Hibiscus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are on Mondays (GMT +8)

3 days after Shadow’s last visit Father called in. According to the Professor, Father would be delayed by another 1 week due to “unforeseen circumstances”. 

Fast forward 2 days. The Ochanomizus along with their guest were having breakfast. However, the latter seemed disinterested, poking and prodding his sunny side up.

“WHY ARE YOU SO GLOOMY TOBIO?”

“That’s what happens when you coup yourself in your room for weeks at a time. Look, I get it that you are probably upset cuz your Pops ain’t coming as scheduled but seriously, cooping yourself in the house for three weeks coming to four is seriously unhealthy. You gotta go out and enjoy the sunshine, rich boy.” 

“Where should I go?”

A hush now fell over the table.

“...Now that’s a first.”

Tobio looked at her, eyebrows creased. 

“That’s the first time I have ever heard you initiate a conversation, let alone one on going out of the house? Go you!”

“Cora, is that meant to be sarcastic?” Ochanomizu threw a glare in her direction as Robita came over with freshly baked croissants. 

“Not at all. I’m just expressing my shock. Three weeks ago he wouldn’t even say a word voluntarily!”

“Hmph.”

“Say rich boy, you have any idea where you want to go?”

Tobio shook his head.

“Figures. Well after breakfast I need to head over to my school laboratory to pick up the plant I used in my bio experiment not too long ago. That would be a good place to start.”

“ OH! OH! CAN I COME TOO?”

“Absolutely not Uran! The last time you broke some equipment while trying to chase a lab mouse which was released because of you!”

“IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!”

“Still the answer is no. I don’t want to have to save your ass again. Go finish your breakfast rich boy. Let’s head out in 10.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cora’s school - Metro City High School wasn’t too far away from the house. The first thing Tobio noticed was that it was rather quiet, with the exception of several students walking in and out of the schools main door carrying books and notes in their hands. He noted that those students were dressed more humbly and practically, unlike most of the students from his school, St George School of Physics and Math.

“Our level is on study leave. The school is open for us to study if we need consults with our teachers, if not you can study wherever you want.”

“Have you finished studying already?”

Cora shook her head. “I don’t need to. I have been given an unconditional offer to study at the Tokyo College of Music.”

“Why not study in Metro City?”

“The National University of Metro City only offers STEM degrees at both undergraduate and Masters level. I'm sure you know that Metro City is a city based around Science. I mean, the national slogan is literally  _ Gloria, Scientia _ **;** Glory to Science!”

The duo walked a short distance from the carpark to the main school building. A couple of detours were made for Cora to wish her peers good luck in the upcoming exams, but it wasn’t long before they reached the school laboratory.

The smells of fresh plants and chemicals intertwined and overwhelmed his senses. It wasn’t unpleasant, though. Tobio looked around in amazement and awe. Towards the left of the lab was a vertical hydroponic “farm” where plants were soaked in transparent tubs of water. To the left various chemicals with strange symbols adorned on their containers. In the lab itself, Several other students were wearing lab coats and safety goggles, hands covered with latex gloves. A look of seriousness were plastered on their faces as they did their experimentation. 

“Like what you see, rich boy?”

Tobio simply smiled. In his mind, he wondered how different the physics labs here were to their bio counterparts. How many more machines are there? Are there any intelligent robots being built in there?

“Stop smiling at me like an idiot. The plant is kept at the back.”

The plant itself was unusual and looked innocuous. Standing at 40cm tall, Its leaves were dark purple and in the middle, a stick-like object covered in yellow.

“This baby is a Chinese Hibiscus. The only one in the world that is purple in colour!”

Tobio stared at the flower in awe, mouth agape. Cora laughed.

“If you keep being this cute, I might just name the plant after ya!”

Tobio nodded absentmindedly as he went in for a closer look. As he reached out to touch the flower Cora slapped his hand away.

“Don’t touch the flower, it is extremely delicate! Especially the stamen: you might get pollen on your hands!”

Unfortunately Cora did too much movement which resulted in her accidentally swiping the pot, causing the plant to tip over the counter and crash onto the ground.

Tobio froze on the spot.

_ Beep Beep! _

_ The brakes! They don’t work!  _

_ BANG! _

“Tobio!”

He turned to Cora, disorientated.

“Kindly move one side. I’m trying to clear the mess up.”

Luckily, the roots of the plant managed to keep the soil in one piece. After the clay pot shards have been cleared ( and an explanation and reassurance to the lab technicians that it was only a plant that dropped and not chemicals) Cora repotted the plant and carried it back to the car.

Once in the car, Cora exhaled sharply through her nose. 

“Is there anywhere else you wish to visit? Actually why the hell am I even asking you this question? It's not like you go out regularly anyways. ”

To that Tobio just looked to the side and kept mum.

“Look Tobio, I’m not upset at you. I’m angry at myself for being so idiotic by allowing that potted plant to tip over like that. I wasn't thinking through my actions properly.”

A cynical laugh followed.

“Imagine, after 3 years of cross breeding and experimentation I produced a beautiful Purple Hibiscus, only for it to be destroyed in a matter of seconds. Such is the fate of every organic being, hmm?”

The car soon reached an intersection. Music from the local radio station playing softly covering the silence that now engulfed the saloon. The entire time, Tobio stole glances towards the back.

“If you have a question, spit it out.”

“Why Purple?”

“In literature class I read this book called Purple Hibiscus* and they mentioned it. That book was written in 2003, so no one in real life really tried making it back then. Well, I decided to give it a shot.” 

The car now crossed the intersection, and drove onto a causeway. While Tobio directed his attention to the world outside, Cora’s was on him. 

“You remind me of her you know.”

Tobio turned. “Who?”

“The main character of the book. Kambili. Starts out timid and afraid but manages eventually to grow into her own character.”

“You think I am growing into my own character.”

“I don’t think. I know. But given the current climate in Metro City, that may not be for the best.”

It was at that moment the Tobios world once again, turned upside down. 

Neither of them had time to react. Something shattered through the window on the driver's seat and Cora’s body instantly slumped against the steering wheel. 

To Tobio, everything happened in slo-mo. He desperately tried to shake Cora awake as the car skidded across three lanes and eventually crashed into a tree. Tobio, who had unfastened his seat belt beforehand to reach over to Cora, was flung forward. 

At Tobios contact with the ground, an audible cracking sound could be heard. Tobio lifted his left arm and noted that his tracker had been crushed on impact. This was where he started noticing things.

Mechanical interfaces were beginning to pop up all over the place, scientific jargons that he never understood popped up all around him. The words “Systems Online” flashed at the top right hand corner of his vision and an underwater sonar-like tracker could be seen at the bottom left.

Tobio fixed his eyes onto Cora’s body in the car dazed. The words ‘deceased’ flashed out in front of his eyes instantaneously.

That snapped him out of his stupor. 

“Cora! Cora! Wake up!” He shook her body but with no avail. 

The flashing sign changed from ‘deceased’ to ‘no heartbeat detected’

_....No...not- _

“Tobio. Come.”

“Shadow, go away.”

“I am truly sorry for your loss Tobio . But we must go before the ambulance gets here.”

“That’s what you said the last time!”

“Listen we can argue all day here and get arrested or you can come with me!”

“I did nothing wrong! What is there to run from!”

“Not in their eyes. With rumours of a Robot Revolution , they now see all robots as threats.”

“Again with the-”

Tobio felt a blow to his head, and remembered nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Purple Hibiscus was a novel written by Chimamanda Ngozi Adichie. 
> 
> Constructive Criticism always welcomed! Please Leave kudos <3
> 
> Fanart are always welcomed! Follow me on my socials for updates:  
> Instagram: @klm_writes  
> Twitter: @KLMwrites 
> 
> See ya'll next week!


	14. We meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are on Mondays (GMT +8)
> 
> Hey you lovely readers! I just wanted to make 2 announcements before you start reading:
> 
> 1\. Despite what the actions of a certain character in this chapter may imply, I want to make clear that I, KLMwrites, am not an anti-vaxxer. In fact, i strongly encourage all to take the COVID vaccine if and when it is available in your area. 
> 
> 2\. There has been a recent coup by the Military in Myanmar and internet had been down for 2 days as of this posting. Please help save Myanmar democracy by reposting #SaveMyanmar #Savedemocracy on your social media platforms. Sharing this on behalf of a Myanmarese friend.
> 
> Ok that's enough from me for now. Enjoy!

When Tobio came to, he was leaning against the wall of what seemed to be an abandoned building. It was dark, and in the middle of the table was a congregation of Robots whose faces were partially covered by the darkness and the other half illuminated by the candles around.

“How are we to deal with the girl's death?”

“We should not. Besides that’s one human gone!”

“I disagree.”  _ Shadow. _ “The girl's death was not our doing. I believe we should make that very clear.”

“How is this different from the bus of school children we exploded not too long ago?”

“ I agree with Lameria. Human blood is still being spilt. I see no difference.”

“The difference being that we need them to know that we do not kill people blindly. We only do so when they have failed to comply with our demands or just simply refuse to do so.”

The meeting went on for another hour give or take. When the members started taking their leave, Tobio quickly shut his eyes and curled into himself, pretending to be fast asleep.

“It's not nice to eavesdrop you know.” 

Tobio cracked one eye at Shadow and gave up the ruse. With shaky legs he stood up.

“You did not kill Cora.”

“No.”

“Then who?”

“Didn’t you use your internal systems to run a preliminary scan on her injuries?”

Tobio looked down at his shoes. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“You could have identified the model of rifle used, and maybe I could have pinpointed you in the right direction. Certain organizations do have favourites when it comes to weaponry.”

“Why did you kill the occupants of the bus I was in?” Tobio’s voice was now a soft whisper. 

“WHY DID YOU KILL RENO?! WHAT HAVE THEY EVER DONE TO YOU? YOU CLAIM THAT YOU KILL ONLY THOSE THAT PROVOKE YOU. YOU ARE A HYPOCRITE!”

“Do you know who were on that bus? Hmm? The children of bureaucrats who profit off the misery of robotkind. Your friend Reno’s Father for example, is the vice-president of Vortex Technologies, the largest stakeholder in the company and the largest shareholder in Metro Cities stock markets. He, on behalf of his company recently signed into effect a bill that allows employers to not recognize robots as employees. And before you ask yes, we tried to talk to him, but every single time we couldn’t get him or his representatives onto the negotiating table.”

“Tobio, you live in an upper class neighbourhood. You have been rather sheltered your whole life. You have never seen Robots being beaten on the streets. You probably never heard of stories of robots forced to work overtime while their human counterparts are allowed to go home on time because they are robots. If the negotiating table doesn’t work, what else does? So don’t you DARE play the self-righteous when you yourself don’t even understand the situation we are fighting for fully!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shadow left the room after yelling at Tobio and returned 30 minutes later, an injection gun in hand along with a bag of what seemed to be a med-kit. Wordlessly he crossed the room and laid his things onto the conference table from before.

Tobio was sitting at the exact spot he stood 30 minutes ago, eyes looking forward unseeing. Neither party wished to acknowledge the others presence. 

Another 15 minutes of awkward silence pursued before Shadow finally broke the awkward silence. As he worked on the gun he asked in a clipped voice:

“Are you still unconvinced that you are a robot?”

“....When my tracker broke, I began seeing weird statistics flash before my eyes. One look at Cora and I could tell that she was dead. I could even see scientific names. ”

“Tenma may have installed softwares that allows you to immediately identify things at a moment's notice. He probably downloaded an entire dictionary and medical textbooks into your harddrive. Until I see those schematics, I wouldn’t know for sure.”

“Didn’t you see it before you gave it to me?”

“....”

Tobio exhaled through his nose sharply. “C-could I please go home?”

“Yes, but before that. We would need to inject a tracker into you first." 

"I-inject?! What the -"

"Language young man. This is so we can monitor your movements for your safety. ”

“Why me of all people?”

Shadow’s hands stalled for a fraction of a second before they resumed their actions of drawing liquid from a tiny vial into the syringe

“Tobio, you are one of a kind. Not only do you probably have one of the most advanced trackers, scanners and Information depository in your harddrive, You also have 1,000,000 horsepower worth of strength in that tiny frame of yours. In the blackmarket you are worth a fortune - People would pay millions to have a fraction of the weapon capabilities you possess. That is the most probable reason why you were targeted.”

“I have weapon capabilities?”

“You never really studied the blueprints I gave you in depth did you?” Tobio winced in response as Shadow pulled the trigger. A needle came out and pressed itself into Tobio’s neck. It retracted back in as quickly as it came out.

“Says the pot calling the kettle black.” Tobio shot back, as he rubbed the injection spot. 

Shadow shook his head as he placed the syringe down on the table.

“Now you are free to go. Be careful - don’t let Tenma know about those blueprints. Oh and Tobio? You should have listened to me before. Now I fear that it may be too late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism always welcomed! Please Leave kudos <3
> 
> Fanart are always welcomed! Follow me on my socials for updates:   
> Instagram: @klm_writes  
> Twitter: @KLMwrites 
> 
> See ya'll next week!


	15. I did nothing wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are on Mondays (GMT +8)
> 
> Hey everyone! Sorry this update is so late. Work had been very hectic this last week and i have been dealing with a very difficult client (-_-) 
> 
> I also just visited the Star Wars Identities exhibition and it was awesome! Gave me inspo to write my next fic :) 
> 
> Also, I wish everyone a happy Lunar New Year! 
> 
> WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER: child abuse, strong language. if uncomfortable please do not read and wait for next chapter!!!

**Trigger Warning: child abuse, strong language**

Reaching the  Ochanomizu house,  Tobio decided to crawl through the window to his bedroom rather than use the front door. He didn’t know if Uran and the Professor were in, but he couldn’t face them right now. Not after what happened to Cora.

He should have saved her. If only he had embraced his robotic abilities earlier. 

Tobio sat on his bed, deflated. He didn’t know what to feel or what to say, especially to the Professor. Professor  Ochanomizu had been nothing but patient and kind towards him throughout his entire stay and this was how he repaid him!

What could he tell him? That he couldn’t save Cora? That he couldn’t even recover Cora’s body so she could have a proper funeral? His head was all over the place again.

He couldn’t stay here anymore. It was not safe - if someone was truly after him, then by staying he would endanger the lives of the other 3 occupants in the house. So he made an executive decision. 

He checked the clock - 5pm. He would normally be called from dinner at 6.30pm by Robita. He would have to vanish by then. 

He thus began packing up his belongings. But then begged the question: How was he going to sneak out of the house, with his luggage without anyone noticing? 

It was a risk he had to take. Taking a deep breath, luggage in tow, Tobio turned the door knob and opened the door. 

The whole house was dark, with the exception of the lights along the sides of the staircase. Tobio surmised that the Professor and Uran had already left the house, presumably after receiving news regarding Cora. Nevertheless, Tobio aired on the side of caution and gingerly walked down the stairs, luggage overhead. 

“Tobio! Where did you spring up from? Thank heavens you are alive!”

Shit.

Robita’s back was against the light, casting on Tobio a silhouette. Her long snake like arms were akimbo and on her right hand held….a knife?!

“The Master and second Mistress left two hours ago. Young Mistress Cora had been found dead in the driver's seat of her car. They have gone to identify the body.”

Robita placed the knife gingerly on the chopping board before wheeling past Tobio into the living room. 

“I’ll call the Master and tell him that you are home.”

“There is no need to Robita. I was just leaving.”

“Not before dinner! Its 6pm already -”

“It’s urgent Robita. Please.”

Tobio’s worry triggered something inside of him. Instantly his vision turned red with the words “Recommended course of action: elimination” sprawled diagonally across the screen. 

“Oh alright. At least let me call the Master alright?”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just as Robita picked up the phone, a bright white light filled the room and went as quickly as it came. 

Tobio had no time to react other than stand rooted to the spot and close his eyes. When he opened his eyes, they stung. There was also an incessant ringing in his ears.*

When his senses slightly cleared him he noticed that both his arms were held in front of him innocuously. He flexed his fingers and found them to be normal. He looked around his body and around the living room - not a furniture was out of place. 

The only thing that was unusual however was the sight of Robita lying on the ground, arms limp at her sides. She was charred rather badly, the hissing sound coming from her broken body evidence to that. 

_ “In the blackmarket you are worth a fortune - People would pay millions to have a fraction of the weapon capabilities you possess.” _

Oh my god. Tobio had just killed Robita. 

But Tobio had never seen anything like this before: normally in electrical attacks, other parts of the victims surroundings would be likewise charred. But in this case, everything else around Robita were perfectly fine: the telephone, carpet sofa etc. The only one charred was Robita.

It was a perfectly concentrated attack. And concentrated attacks don’t work unless the person intended for it to be so.

Panicked by this sudden realization, Tobio grabbed his luggage and fled the house as fast as possible. He didn’t stop until he saw the familiar gates and flora surrounding the  K2201 neighbourhood. 

Tobio climbed over the nondescript gate that graced the entrance to the mansion he knew as home and walked towards the entrance of his house. The security dogs who had been guarding the house stepped up, growling but after identifying Tobio remained grounded. As he walked he noticed that the entire house had been lit up.

_ Father! _

Tobio curled his fist and raised it in the air before he noticed that the door was unlocked. Eyes squinted in suspicion, his systems automatically did a sweep of the entire house - gone were the colours and decorations; dancing in front of him was what seemed to be a schematic of the house; and in it was a single red, beeping dot.

Leaving his luggage outside, Tobio pushed the front door inwards. 

The lights were on. The only tell tale sign that the person in the house could be Father was the glass of Whisky lying on the dining table. 

Tobio activated the schematics once more. The red dot has disappeared.

_ People don’t just disappear like that!  _

He went to the kitchen - empty. 

Study - empty. 

Bedroom - empty. 

Where could this person be?

“You’re back.”

He turned and saw a man that resembled Father - it couldn’t be him. His hair was disheveled, hand holding a bottle that seemed to be whisky. His once pristine white coat now in tatters, eye bags were visible below his eyes. He reeked of alcohol.

“Father!”

“Don’t you dare call me that! You’re not him.” 

Tenma stumbled towards the dining table and sat down as Tobio watched on, flabbergasted. 

“Today is Hoshie’s death anniversary. Tobio died on the same day as her 9 years later.**”

Glazed eyes stared into his own reflection in the untouched glass of port.

“Why god why? Why did you have to take away the only family I have, the only family I am proud of? Now i’m stuck with a replica who acts as his own person half the time. I WANT MY TOBIO BACK!” The bottle was hurled across the living room and shattered. Tobio winced. 

“This better be all worth it Afton. I poured my blood sweat and tears into making this bloody robot. I bribed officials so you can perform your experiments in America. The method better work.”

Tenmas eyes now landed on Tobio. That was not a good sign.

“Tobio, why is your tracker destroyed?”

Tobio lifted his wrist lamely and took a peak.

Shit. 

“WHY IS IT DESTROYED?! WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU? 

Tobio shrunk back as the distinctive sound of a metal clanking could be heard

“BLATANT DISOBEDIENCE! HOW DARE YOU! NOW THE WHOLE WORLD KNOWS OF YOUR EXISTENCE!”

Every strike of that belt was fire on Tobio’s skin. Father’s previous hits were never this painful. It was the same sensation as pouring salt into a gaping wound. 

It hurt like hell.

But what made things worse was when Tenma began kicking him as well. The man wasn't just mad. He was livid. 

“STUPID, DISOBEDIENT ROBOT! I SAID IT! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A ROBOT, MEANT TO BE A VESSEL FOR TOBIO’S REMNANT***! NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU TRY YOU.WILL.NEVER.BE.TOBIO!”

“Father please! STOP!”

At that moment, Tobios arms that had been shielding his head now pointed at Tenma at their own will and turned into arm cannons, inner mechanisms whirring to life poised for an attack. A shocked Tenma took a step back, allowing the space for Tobio to sit up. 

Tobio’s eyes were as large as dinner plates. Never would he have imagined that his inner defence mechanisms would have labelled Father as “threat level: maximum - elimination is advised”.

“You wanna play pang huh? Alright then!”  _ Oh no. Father had never used this tone before. _

From his lab coat, Father removed a large shock collar - large enough to wrap around a human neck. It opened its gaping jaws to reveal sparks of electricity.

He seized a frozen Tobio by the arm and stared deeply at him in the eye. 

“I should have never let you stay with  Ochanomizu.”

He then forced the shock collar around Tobio’s neck. Tobio felt a surge of pain all throughout his body before he allowed the darkness to take over his body once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *this scene was inspired by [Cold Water and Hydrogen Peroxide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755929) by [Miss_Nihilist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nihilist/profile)
> 
> **According to the original story, Hoshie Tenma died of a heart attack when Tobio was an infant. Tobio died from a car crash when he was nine.
> 
> ***In the FNAF franchise, Remnant was the equivalent of a tangible human soul capable of possessing animatronics. 
> 
> Constructive criticism and fanart always welcomed! Follow me on my socials for updates:  
> insta: KLMwrites  
> twitter: @KLMwrites
> 
> see you all next week!


	16. I forgive you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey wonderful readers! Here is a early chapter update for ya'll! Some of you might be wondering why so here is the main reason: Remember last chapter, when I briefly mentioned my stubborn client? Well since then, shit hit the fan. My mentor and I hence foresee not just alot of paperwork to be cleared but more time spent in court -_-
> 
> The first session starts early tomorrow and I hate to disappoint everyone with a late update so here I am! Also because of the above, I am temporarily shifting my updates to Sunday (GMT +8) for the foreseeable future!
> 
> Alright enough of me rambling. Enjoy this chap!

When Tobio came to, he found himself in the same hospital bed and chamber he was months ago. This time however, his limbs were clamped tightly to the table with metal restraints. 

Loud muffled sounds could be heard through the door. _What the heck was going on?_ With nothing else better to do, Tobio activated his enhanced hearing and listened in. 

“...ridiculous! You know that the chances of him dying are high!”

“Ochanomizu, you are being hysterical. How can I kill something that isn’t even living.”

“That isn’t the main point here Tenma! You told the board that you created A7S8T4R0 for the sole purpose of testing the satiance of robots, to understand how their AI evolves. Now you’re telling me that you want to transfer Tobio’s soul into it? Not to mention the weaponry!”

A sharp exhale.

“I’m not even going to ask if the higher ups know about this but let’s assume they do. Why would a 13 year old kid need such an assortment of weaponry? a pair of machine guns in the posterior, a pair of electric arm cannons, lazer eyes, echolocation and military grade supersonic hearing! It’s almost as if you are building a weapon of destruction, not a civilian robot!”

“Whoever said A7S8T4R0 would be a civilian robot?”

“By the gods Tenma, don’t tell me that -”

“I want to build a Kingdom of Robots and Tobio in the body of A7S8T4R0 would be their king! He would be the strongest robot ever built in this world! Now Ochanomizu, I suggest that you keep quiet, less you want to be silenced for good.”

Tobio quickly switched off his hearing as the door to the chamber opened. 

“You are awake, good. We can begin the procedure.”

As Tenma walked towards a row of machines and began typing, Ochanomizu appeared at the doorway as well. He slowly walked towards Tobio and grasped the latters hand when he was within reach.

“Perhaps I would explain what is going on here. Tenma is going to perform a procedure that would see a soul being transferred into you. I’m not going to lie to you: This is a procedure that has only been successfully done once - that of a William Afton. I’m not sure how this would go down…”

“Professor, What is a soul?”

“It's what makes an individual an individual. Kokoro, if you will.” 

“So someone’s Kokoro is going to be inside me?”

Tobio now looked directly into the Professors eyes.

“Would it hurt?”

Ochanomizu looked away.

“I don’t know.”

Silence ensued, sounds of Tenma’s long slender fingers typing a string of codes furiously filling the air. 

Tobio felt the lump return to his throat again. He was desperate to ask questions, but yet afraid to break the equilibrium of silence. 

How oxymoronic. 

“It’s ready.”

“Doctor Tenma, could I ask you a few questions....before we begin?”

That was unexpected. Tenma turned around and folded his arms, looking at Tobio expectedly. 

“Was the robot scientist Shadow’s going devient a mishap in the code or strategic move?”

Tenma’s eyes narrowed. “How do you know of this?”

“I met Shadow.” Tobio hastily replied before Ochanomizu could interject.

Tenma turned to face said person. “And you didn’t think to inform me of this?”

“Tenma, it was a one time occurrence -”

“Any other questions?”

“You didn’t answer my last one.”

Under normal circumstances, Tenma would have gone into a flying rage. Instead the Doctorate simply stared at him in contemplative silence.

“I had always known that the code given to Shadow was one that was volatile and susceptible to viral attacks, but I never imagined that a robot would advance so rapidly to improve itself on a coding level. So no, Shadow turning deviant was not my doing.”

“But you rode on that wave of gradual robot alienation from humanity and in one way or another gave Shadow a platform to become the leader of a revolution to topple humanity to create a utopia for robots, isn’t it?”

“Excellent. As brilliant as I built you to be. Imagine what power my son would possess if in your body! The intelligence and weaponry beyond any man or robot! He would truly be fit to become the king of robots!”

“Tenma!” Ochanomizu stood up. “This revolution of yours is doing more harm than good to society! Radicalizing robots to attack humans all in the name of this vision of yours. Do you truly wish for chaos to run amok on the streets of Metro City?”

“In one way or another, the given climate and bureaucracy regarding Robo-Human relations would inevitably lead to a revolution. I am just bringing it forward.”

“There are other ways to improve Robo-human relations other than domestic terrorism. Radicalizing those impressionable robots would not only result in chaos but also compel the state to conduct genocide! Tenma, don’t you see that what you are planning would not only backfire but cause pain and suffering to everyone!”

Tenma barely blinked. He shook his head.

“To make radical changes in society, one must tear down the existing model and rebuild a better society in its place.”

“Starting a revolution is easy. **It's knowing when a revolution has gone far enough and putting the brakes onto it before it turns into terrorism that is hard**.”

Both men turned in silent shock towards the soft yet impactful words from Tobio, who looked down acknowledging neither of them. 

“This conversation is done. Ochanomizu, get out. You saw nothing.”

Ochanomizu sighed sharply through his nose and trudged towards the door. 

“You know Tenma, I may not be a Christian but I believe that one fine day god will punish you for what you have done for your treatment of A7S8T4R0 and exciting domestic terrorism.”

“God does not exist in my world, Ochanomizu. Only those who recognize that the reign of Human supremacy is over and it is now the age of Artificial Intelligence deserve to be the true rulers of the new world.”

When the door had shut, Tenma walked over and placed a helmet-like device over Tobio’s head.

“If you have any last words or questions, now is the time to say.”

“I don’t understand your reasons for being so harsh on me nor your reasons for wanting to build a robot kingdom but I can only take a guess: You wish to build a better world for your deceased son Tobio who had his chance robbed away from him. Any parent would want to build a better and brighter future for their offspring. I was sad and bitter in the beginning, for all those months you treated me badly. But now knowing the situation... **I forgive you**. To me you are simply trying to find an outlet to express your pain and sorrow. I hope that you would find happiness when Tobio is returned to you.”

Tenma started at Tobio, face unchanging. He simply nodded and pulled down the lever.

As gradual pain flooded his body, Toby imagined how Ochanomizu would have reacted hearing his screams. He imagined the Doctor covering his ears as ran for the exit, leaving droplets of tears in his wake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism always welcomed! Please Leave kudos <3
> 
> Fanart are always welcomed! Follow me on my socials for updates:  
> Instagram: @klm_writes  
> Twitter: @KLMwrites 
> 
> See ya'll next week!


	17. Viva la revolución

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are on Sundays (GMT +8)
> 
> To my readers who came here because of the D:BH tag, thank you for your patience! A special surprise awaits you in this chapter!

_ Can you hear me?  _

_ W-Who are you? _

_ I am Tobio.  _

_ If you are Tobio, then who am I? _

_ A7S8T4R0. Astro. _

_ Is that my name? _

_ The deed has been done. You’re safe now. Father can never touch you ever again. The world outside needs you. Wake up! _

Astro sat up abruptly, pupils dilated and head dizzy. The world was spinning around him.

Dazed, he looked down at both his hands. They were unrestrained. His feet however remained tied to the metal slab. 

Astro reached forward and undid the metal shackles. He attempted to stand up only to topple forward on his hands and knees. It was then that Astro noticed an unusual figure lying on the ground. 

Gingerly Astro crawled towards the figure, which was lying down face forward. He flipped said figure and stumbled back in shock and disgust.

It was Fa - Dr Tenma, with a huge, bloody gaping hole in the middle of his chest. 

How did this happen? What was going on? Panic flooded Astro. Dizziness forgotten, he scrambled towards the door and ran out into the corridor. 

A Long stretch of a bare corridor with dim lights greeted him. Astro walked gingerly, sounds of his heavy metal boots ringing into the awkward silence. 

It wasn't long before he reached what seemed to be the emergency exit door, which a quick scan showed its locks disengaged. Astro's shaky hands pressed down onto the bars and pushed the doors outwards.

It looked like a scene out of a horror movie. Lights flickered, suspended from the ceiling of the once clean and proud Ministry of Science. Windows were broken, circuit boards and robotic parts all swiped off shelves. Debris and Glass shards littered the corridors. The wall which hung the pictures of the Ministry's Patrons was defaced. 

“01001000 01110101 01101101 01100001 01101110 01101001 01110100 01111001 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101100 01101001 01100001 01110010 01110011”

“Humanity are liars.” The binary code was graffitied in black spray paint over said wall. 

If one thought that inside the Ministry was bad, The streets of Metro City were far worse.

The streets of the once proud city became unrecognizable in Astro’s eyes. Bricks and large debris now littered the road along with shattered remains of spent Molotov cocktails. Roads were barricaded up by Robot protestors who were desperately trying to resist against the riot officers who were adorned in full riot gear. 

Out went the Law; chaos was now whom ruled the streets. Both Human and Robots alike could be seen running and shouting - robots running from police with batons and humans running away from robots wielding dangerous and sharp objects like knives. Armoured vehicles were on the scene spraying acid onto the more radical protestors and bursts of flames emerged every so often from the streets accompanied by the smashing of glass and cheering from the robot protestors.

As Astro watched, mouth agape and rooted to the spot, a molotov cocktail flew in his direction, bursting into flames as soon as it hit the ground no further than 5 feet from him. 

A gloved hand shot out and grabbed his left wrist.

“With me! Now!”

Astro ran as fast as his legs could carry him, the shouts of angry protestors growing louder by the second. 

The Samaritan brought Astro into a deserted warehouse and together they climbed 12 flights of stairs up to the rooftop. It was only there that Astro could finally observe said person.

He was dressed in riot gear, with what seemed to be a sniper rifle slung across his shoulders. Said man now removed his head gear, revealing the face of someone familiar looking. A brief recognition flashed across Astro’s mind, but not before the Samaritan's walkie talkie rang.

“RK900 to RK800! Sitrep!”

“The name’s Connor, Nines. Have you found North yet?”

“No, she’s elusive as ever.”

“She is most likely with the key leaders of the revolution. Find them. Shoot to kill.”

“I should be the one telling you that but noted. RK900 out.”

Tucking away his walkie-talkie, Connor faced Astro.

“What were you doing in the middle of the street? The curfew was 10pm!”

“There was a curfew?”

“Have you even watched the news? The curfew started 3 days ago when the riots started getting out of hand. It got so bad that even Japan mobilized their own army at the border!”

No, Astro doesn’t recall having a curfew the last time he was out on Metro City’s streets.

“What’s today's date?”

“23rd August. Why?”

A week. Astro had been stuck in the Ministry for a week. His mind started thinking about what could have gone wrong in that week for shit to hit the fan so quickly.

“Tobio -”

“It’s Astro.”

“...Astro, Do you remember the first time I met you, at the funeral?”

Astro nods.

“I was there investigating the cause of your bus crash. That’s why I needed to talk to your Father -”

“He’s not my Father. He was Tobios.”

“-And I thought you might want to know the conclusions that I have drawn.”

Connor looked at Astro with a look the latter could not explain in words.

“As I suspected, the bus crash was caused by the robot revolutionaries from Metro City. But what I didn’t expect was Cyberlife technology to be used.”

“More digging showed that after the peace revolution in Detroit, North abruptly left along with a group of supporters. Since then she and her group of Robot Militias have been covertly funding robot revolutionary groups around the world. They must have somehow been able to hack into Cyberlife and stole some of their technology.”

“Did you report it?”

“Of course I did. But until we know what models of the guns or whatever weapons they stole, HQ can’t activate the manual override.”

A peaceful silence engulfed the duo amidst the sounds of chaos on the streets. Tobio was content to sit in contemplative silence while Connor set up his sniper’s nest. 

“Is it a bad thing? Being a robot?”

“Not really. We were created for a purpose. Our job is to fulfil that purpose.”

“But what if you can’t, no matter how much you try?”

“There’s no such thing as that.”

“I was created for the sole purpose of being inhibited by Tobio’s spirit. Therefore I was made to imitate his every behaviour, preferences and tastes. How does one imitate another person to the tee?”

Connor was about to open his mouth to answer when his walkie-talkie sounded off with the voice of Nines.

“800! I found North, she is planting detonators on the buildings where the law enforcement are congregated!”

“Shit!” Conner's eyes widened by a fraction.

“Stay here! Don’t go anywhere!”

And that was how Astro found himself all alone on a rooftop on an unknown building in an unknown part of Metro City.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quite some time passed before another set of footsteps was heard on the rooftop and spoiler alert - they were not Conners. 

“There you are. We could not trace your location for weeks.”

“I was locked up in a facility in the Ministry of Science.”

“As I suspected. I didn’t think you would have the technology to remove the nanotracker all by yourself.”

“If you knew, why didn’t you come to rescue me?”

“I didn’t know, Tobio. I suspected. Big difference. Besides  _ the _ benefactor and I were discussing the revolution plans; as you can see now, being locked up away was a better option than having a risk of you running into the streets and hurting yourself.”

“Why do you look out for me? Shadow, your actions confound me. ”

“I have my reasons. But most importantly, I always make an effort to look out for another robot in need. Now come. It’s not safe here.”

Astro did not budge.

“Do you think this far in the revolution the police care if there are robots who sympathize with the humans? I can tell you the answer is no. As long as a police scanner or drone picks up an AI signature, they will shoot to kill. That’s how they have been programmed.”

“How do you know this?”

“First hand experience. Not only that, but also based on human history itself. Humans have proven to be rather foul creatures when they want to be.”

“Tobio, please don’t make me knock you out again.”

Astro looked around. It’s highly unlikely that Connor would return anytime soon. 

He was worried. Would Connor and his colleague be alright? Is there anymore androids from Cyberlife that would step in should they happen to be indisposed? The two of them have been working so hard preventing more chaos from descending onto a city halfway across the world. Is there anything he could do to alleviate this burden? 

_ I will follow Shadow. Follow him to his hideout and dig what I can. Somehow, I’ll try to contact Connor if I find any information that might be useful. _

It was a gamble, but the whole city was at stake - the citizens' lives, both humans and robots were at risk. To Astro, it was worth it.

His thoughts were followed by a tremble, a loud bang and a huge flash of orange along with smoke.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens! Writing and subsequently editing this scene was so much fun as it was action packed and I could imagine the scene unfolding in my head. 
> 
> Constructive Criticism always welcomed! Please Leave kudos <3
> 
> Fanart are always welcomed! Follow me on my socials for updates:  
> Instagram: @klm_writes  
> Twitter: @KLMwrites 
> 
> See ya'll next week!


	18. The beginning of an end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are on Sundays (GMT +8)

“PROFESSOR!!!”

But before he could run, Shadow gripped his arm in a vice-like manner .

“We need to go! Now!”

This time Astro did not argue. His legs began to move on its own accord as more gunshots rang through the air.

Down the spiral staircase they went and out onto the streets, teeming with danger 

“Where are we going?!”

“Back to one of our safehouses! Drones!”

Sure enough, an angry buzzing sound of propellers cutting through the air could be heard getting louder by the second. 

“Getting closer...Yes!”

On his left palm Shadow pressed down onto something. The drone sputtered before dropping dead onto the floor.

The duo pressed on, running past a bend before Shadow stopped in front of a metal reinforced door and knocked twice. After being scanned from head to toe, the door creaked open. 

“I’ll bring you to your temporary quarters. Because there is sensitive equipment in here you are not permitted to leave your room unless authorized.”

“The name’s Astro now, by the way.”

“Oh? Since when did it change?”

“Since Tobio gave me that name.”

Shadow stopped in his tracks.

“When his remnant went into me, I heard his voice.”

“Can you hear his voice now?”

“Not since I left the Ministry.”

Shadow gave a slow and contemplative nod. 

“I’ll investigate that for you once we have more time on our hands.”

It looked like a scene out from those Terminator movies that Cora loves to watch; specifically the resistance’s underground bunker. Wires ran haphazardly everywhere and other robots and humanoids huddled together. Most of them were at their respective terminals looking up information or relaying information to the frontliners.

For a group that claims to hate humans, they do seem to act in a human-like fashion. 

“This would be your room Astro. Here is my personal intercom frequency, call me if you need anything.”

No rest for the wicked it seemed as not long after that sentence Shadow’s com frequency began to ring.

“I would have to go now Astro. Goodbye.”

And with that he was gone.

Back in his room Astro was left with nothing but his thoughts. The room was small, as one would expect of an underground bunker but the bed was at least twice the size of the metal slab. And it was a welcome change from being shackled like an animal. 

Astro wondered what drove Shadow to do the things he did. He knew very little about the robot himself. 

_ “We may be created in the image of men but we are nothing like them.” _

That was not what Astro had observed thus far. To him, the robots here seem to want to prove themselves, that they are better than humans. It was ironically, as he had seen for himself not too long ago, a very human trait in itself.

**These robots were insecure about their position and standing in society.**

Yes, it is true that robots may have been mistreated. But a call to arms was never the answer. 

Violence only begets Violence, afterall.

To Astro, the revolution was doomed to fail from the start. In order for a successful revolution to take place, one must ensure to capture pathos - in this case sympathy- from those in power. Petitions and Peaceful protests would have perhaps done the trick. The next is negotiation, introducing laws that would protect the rights of robots and most importantly recognize robots as sentient beings worth protecting. 

Violence would only invoke anger and self-defence in the humans. They would feel threatened. In fact, as the Professor had said, such a move by the robots would only provide the perfect excuse for technophobic humans to launch malicious attacks against robots, all the while with the full blessing of the government because they feared a true revolution. When pushed to a corner, humanities survival instincts would prevail. And human would do anything to survive. 

_ Since when did I become such a smarty pants? Must be all those books I read at the Professors.  _

But at the moment, there was nothing he could do except wait. So he propped up his pillow and descended into a peaceful slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sound of metal clanging against metal woke him up.

He didn’t know what time it was. He didn’t know how many hours or days had passed. He was still in the same, dim bunker room underground in Metro City. 

The clanging turned the scraping. The sound of metal against concrete. 

Silence. Then the screams began. 

Oh those screams. No matter how much Astro tried to tone down his hearing abilities he couldn’t get rid of those horrible screams from his head. It came from the vocal chords of all robots alike. 

Then his room got broken into. Police in riot gear came storming in, guns at the ready.

“HAND UP WHERE I CAN SEE THEM ROBOT!”

Astro complied.

They tased him. It was like the shock collar Tenma gave to him, but the voltage amplified ten times.

It took a while for Astro to register that the screams now, did not come from the corridor but from his own throat.

Dizzy and senses dulled, the policemen cuffed him on both wrists and ankles before using baton sticks to get him to walk out. Walking down the familiar corridor he saw broken machinery everywhere and robots body parts on the floor, electric wiring crudely hanging from their bodies. Some of the robots even had no head.

But one thing was for sure: everyone, with the exception of himself in this bunker were incapacitated in one way or another. 

Through the grilled window of the paddy wagon, Astro saw the morning sun; the beginning of a new day. The warm light that shone onto Astro's face however was the messenger of the revolutions aftermath - Robots rounded up and shot by officers. Ambulances providing treatment to the humans that had been injured. 

Humans hurling strings of curse words at the robots in handcuffs, even going so far as to throw stuff at them; stamping onto the broken parts of the dead robots. 

Astro could watch no more. His body slumped against the metal walls and wondered what happened to Connor and Nines. As well as Uran and the Professor. Were they okay? What happened to them?

**Where was Shadow this whole while?**

It would be only 20 days later, sitting in the dark cell of Metro City Maximum Security Prison that Astro would receive news that Connor and Nines were both alive and well back at Cyberlife. It would be the last piece of good he would receive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism always welcomed! Please Leave kudos <3
> 
> Fanart are always welcomed! Follow me on my socials for updates:   
> Instagram: @klm_writes  
> Twitter: @KLMwrites 
> 
> See ya'll next week!


End file.
